


Flood

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2011 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boating, Hypothermia, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2011, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't want to be rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2011, challenge 3 - Alternate Universe.

Some daft bugger is out there with a boat.

The man has managed to get the boat tangled up in the branches of a floating tree and is waving at Arthur where he stands looking out of what was second floor window. Arthur flinches back into the darkness of the house. He doesn't know if the man is signalling for help or planning to loot his house and he doesn't care to find out.

There's still plenty of bottled water. Enough for a few days if he keeps rationing it. Arthur finds an almost empty bottle on the floor and tips the last few drops into his mouth.

Ten minutes later, there's a brisk rapping at the window.

*

"You might as well go rescue someone else. I'm not leaving and that's final."

"This is not the time to be picky," says the man - boy, really, he looks like a bedraggled rat with his wet hair plastered over his large ears. "They've already evacuated this area. I'm your last chance."

"I'll be fine here," Arthur says.

"No, you bloody well won't!"

They stare at each other for a moment. Then the boy coughs and removes his hand gingerly from Arthur's arm.

"Look, can we start over again? I'm Merlin."

He holds out a grimy hand and Arthur reluctantly shakes it.

*

"It was my father's house," Arthur watches as Merlin walks among the strewn furniture and equipment Arthur rescued from the lower floors.

"Do you want any of these photos?" Merlin asks, standing at the dresser. There's one of him and Morgana, a portrait of Uther, and Merlin stuffs them in the duffel without waiting for his answer.

"I hated him," Arthur admits, because it seems important to say it. "This was the only place he ever relaxed at all."

Merlin comes over and puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"We should go now," he says.

*

"This is possibly the saddest excuse for a vessel in the entire county."

Merlin pats the side of the boat where stenciled is _The Great Dragon_ , completely unconcerned. "Don't listen to him, girl."

Arthur shudders. He is in the middle of a great rushing mass of a water - once desirable lakeside property - in a boat liable to spring a leak at any moment, with an idiot who anthropomorphizes inanimate objects. At least the boat has a motor, he isn't sure the idiot has anything resembling boating knowledge.

Merlin passes him a moldy-looking blanket. He looks at it balefully.

"If you get hypothermia, I'll have to kill you," Merlin said, grinning.

Arthur wraps it around himself (it smells distinctly of dog) and leans over to chuck another foul blanket at Merlin.

"Fair's fair."

*

Even with the blanket, he can't stop shivering. Merlin turns off the motor and clambers over to awkwardly embrace him.

"You need warming up," Merlin says, rubbing his arms and trying to wrap his blanket around Arthur at the same time. Arthur turns to say something and his lips brush Merlin's neck. He stops.

Like dropping a match in a pool of petrol, they're kissing, Arthur's hands fisted in Merlin's fleece, wrestling him closer, desperate for skin and heat and -

"Merlin," Arthur gasps, as the man pulls him half onto his lap, kneading his arse with strong hands. "Why do you keep saving me?

"Because you're completely hopeless," Merlin says and Arthur tears his mouth away to bite along jaw and ear until Merlin is shaking and scrabbling at his trousers, getting his cock out and Arthur practically falls over to get it in his mouth, rocking the boat dangerously.

Merlin chokes off a startled shout and leans back, gripping the gunwales as Arthur bobs on him, swallowing around the leaking head. He wants to be stretched and opened, wants Merlin to take him, use him. Moaning his approval when Merlin hunches forward suddenly, fingers clenched in his hair as he shoots hot come down Arthur's throat.

He watches, pressing down on his cock, as Merlin lays blankets down in the bow. They peel their clothes off and huddle under the blankets. It feels like liquid gold everywhere Merlin touches him and when Arthur raises his legs, takes Merlin's cock and nudges it against the tight muscle, it burns and he chokes on his own breath, can't stop making these raw, desperate noises.

"Yes, yes, more, now," he groans, and cries out when Merlin shoves his thighs wide and opens up his hole with his thick shaft. He thinks for a moment he can't take it, starts to say when Merlin hits his prostate and Arthur fists his cock and comes hard, his body going hot and cold in waves, his arse clenching on Merlin's cock.

Aftwards, Merlin pushes his fingers in. "I can't stop touching you," he says. He feels sloppy, sore, and remarkably light, floating in the curl of Merlin's arms, soft breath against his face. He fades out.

*

He wakes to Merlin pulling on his clothes, swearing at the cold. He goes to start the motor again. It rattles, spits, and dies.

Arthur resists the urge to say, "I told you so."

They scavenge pieces of wood to use as oars. The first thing Arthur pulls from the water is a plastic sword.

"Sting!" Merlin crows. Arthur gives him a confused look. "It's a Lord of the Rings Master Replica Collectible," Merlin says. "Not worth much with the water damage, but my friend Will could fix it for you. Good find."

Arthur sighs and deposits it in the boat. "You're a massive geek, aren't you?"

*

They see lights first, and Arthur shouts when the hull grates against pavement and jumps out, sloshing and stumbling through the water. Then there are people, voices, strong hands on him, and in moments he has a blood pressure cuff on his arm and an EMT taking his pulse.

"Where's Merlin?" He asks, looking around. "Someone should see to my friend."

"He's in shock," A woman says.

"There was no one else in the boat," the EMT tells him.

Arthur struggles up, trying to find Merlin in the crowd of faces. "There was!"

"We're putting you on a saline drip. You're severely dehydrated, it's amazing that you made it out."

He feels something hard in his hand and looks down. It's the plastic sword. There's something written on the blade in magic marker.

He stares at it unseeing, eyes flooded with tears.


End file.
